If $3a + 3b = 1$ and $8x + y = 3$, what is $-32x - 4y - 27a - 27b$ ?
Solution: $= -27a - 27b - 32x - 4y$ $= (-9) \cdot (3a + 3b) + (-4) \cdot (8x + y)$ $= (-9) \cdot (1) + (-4) \cdot (3)$ $= -9 - 12$ $= -21$